1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly an electronic device with a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
In most cases, a first connector on a storage device is electronically connected to a backboard with a cable. The cable is electronically connected to the second connector plugged into a motherboard. The backboard is usually secured to a mounting tray with some screws. It is labor intensive and time-consuming for securing the backboard.